


i've spent way too much time thinking about, dreaming about life

by veel



Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxious David Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Internalized Homophobia, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining David Jacobs, Sad David Jacobs, Sad Jack Kelly, disney is COWARDLY, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: Ever since the first day David met him, he knew they were connected. What he didn't know, though, was that Jack felt the same.(kinda based on everything is temporary by cavetown i guess,,,)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: rory's angsty newsies oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	i've spent way too much time thinking about, dreaming about life

To say the least, Davey was surprised to see Jack. Jack was supposed to be at Santa Fe, so why had he come back? Davey couldn't tell, but he was quite thankful. In the short time he was gone, David missed Jack more than words could ever say. It was a new feeling for Davey; the feeling of missing someone.

"You came back." Davey had run over to his friend, ecstatic shock takig over. He smiled gently, hoping Jack was able to hear him over the load roar of the newsies. Thankfully, Jack had heard Davey and his answer came only a second later.

"I couldn't jus' leave you 'ere." Jack smirked and pulled Davey into a tight hug. Davey felt his heart do a flip. Jack had hugged him before, but this was different. This felt sincere, unlike the other times Jack touched him. Davey was released when Sarah approached the two of them. She smiled widely and him, and he pulled her close.

"Hey there, Cowboy." Jack smiled back at her and pulled her close. Davey looked away awkwardly. Suddenly, Jack pulled Sarah into a deep kiss. Davey's heart sank, but he made no audible noises of displeasure. He moved backwards uncomfortably and ignored the side glances he got from Jack. The two finally pulled away, and Les had joined them. Jack gave him a hug, to which Sarah responded by hugging them both. Davey, trying to ignore the feeling of monachopsis, joined in. They stood in a group hug for about thirty seconds before Les wanted to be released.

Davey was the first to move back, letting Les go. Jack waved goodbye to Sarah as she walked away from Newsie Square. Davey and Jack were the only two left staring at each other. Jack had a small grin on his face, but Davey was now expressionless. Jack's grin faded, and he rested a hand on Davey's shoulder.

"'Re you okay?" Jack asked. Davey nodded. He took his newspapers from Crutchie and rested them on his shoulder. His plan was to avoid Jack until the next day; that way, he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings for another day.

Homosexuality was a crime, and Davey was well aware of this. He had been taught this at a young age when he was caught kissing another boy. Sure, they only kissed as an experiment, but they both got in a lot of trouble. Davey would later learn that the other boy involved was abandoned because of that little incident. Ever since then, Davey had convinced himself and others that he was heterosexual. 

Davey quickly was away from the crowd, ready to sell his papers. He wasn't sure where Les was, but he assumed he was either with Racetrack or Boots. Davey didn't know why, but Les had a strange attachment to those two as well as Jack. Then again, Les trusted people easily.

"'Ey! Wait up!" Jack yelled, running to catch up with Davey. Davey sighed and slowed down. Jack appeared at his side in an instant. Jack's papers were kept in a sandy colored bag that Davey didn't know Jack owned, since he didn't use it. Davey kept his gaze forward when Jack continued talking. "Davey, 're you okay?" He asked again. Davey shrugged and quickened his pace. Jack furrowed his eyes and frowned, running again to catch up to his friends. "Wait the hell is your deal?" Jack grabbed a hold of Davey's shoulder and tightened his grip. Davey spun around, almost dropping his papers. He avoided eye contact with Jack.

"I'm fine, Jack. Honest." Davey shook off Jack's grip. He turned away a second later and sped walked down the street. Jack groaned loudly and ran again. Davey knew Jack was getting tired, and he knew Jack might just leave him alone. However, there was a slim chance that Jack might just persist on takking to Davey. The latter was sadly what would happen.

Jack abruptly yanked on Davey's wrist, pulling him into an empty alleyway. Davey dropped a couple of newspapers on the way. He frowned and set down his papers. Jack shoved Davey against the brick building behind him. Davey groaned as his back hit the bricks.

"What the hell, man?" Davey asked, confused. Confusion was not a new thing for Davey. For instance, he didn't know why Jack liked Sarah. Sure, Jack had flirted with Sarah, and Sarah was quite pretty, but Davey never saw anything between them. He didn't know why Jack didn't like _him_ instead.

"What's wrong, Davey?" Davey always hated how concerned Jack would get. Jack was overprotective, and it was reasonable. He helped look after over forty kids, all of which, looked up to him. Davey didn't like how concerned Jack would get about _him._ Jack and Davey barely knew each other, or Davey like to say. Davey just assumed that it was in Jack's nature to be so worried.

"Nothin', man. I said I was fine." Davey tried to push Jack away, but Jack was physically stronger than Davey. Davey scowled and looked down at his shoes. The brick wall on his back was beginning to hurt him, but he made no complaint in fear of Jack pushing him against the wooden boards on the opposite side of the alley.

"You see, I don't believe that," Jack responded. Davey thought he saw Jack look at his lips, but he just assumed he was seeing things again. Like, once, Davey thought that Jack was beckoning him over to sit on his lap, but he decided it was his brain messing with him again, so he stayed put.

"Well why not?" Yes, Davey was getting fed up with Jack. He had a way of convincing people, but Davey never really was convinced to open up, especially about his emotions. He was never really one to confront his emotions; he preferred to ignore them entirely.

"I see the way you look at me, Davey," Jack whispered in Davey's ear. Davey shuddered. His face flushed and he pushed Jack away. Jack let go, but Davey didn't move. Jack's face was also tinted red. All of a sudden, Jack grabbed Davey's jaw and tilted his head upward. He planted a short, sweet kiss on Davey's lips. When Jack pulled away, neither of them moved. They only stood, staring at each other. Davey was busy admiring Jack's confidence.

Jack was always one to take control of a situation. He hated not being able to do what he wanted when he wanted to, and Davey admired that about him. Jack wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in. He always took a stand when it came down to it.

Davey was more of a quiet leader, preferring not to take action unless something terrible would would happen if he didn't. He was a bit of a pushover, and he was painfully aware of it. He had tried to take a stand for what's right, but he had gotten too afraid to actually come out and say something.

The boys were polar opposites, but oddly similar. They relied on each other for advice and comfort. Davey was most of Jack's impulse control, and Jack could've been dead if Davey hadn't shown up. Jack was Davey's main source of comfort, even if neither knew it. In bad situations, Davey always came to Jack first. They trusted each other.

When Jack pulled Davey in for another kiss, the younger boy had something to say. He moved backward. "Jack, this is illegal. We can't or we'll get arrested, or worse, killed!" Davey said in a frantic whisper. Jack rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on Davey's cheek. Davey blushed and moved away again.

"Just let 'em try and catch us." Jack smirked. He finally moved back and gripped the strap of his bag tightly. Davey grabbed his stack of newspapers off of the ground and rested them on his shoulder again. The two of them silently left the alleyway, silently agreeing to never speak of that moment to anyone other than themselves. Davey really did like Jack.


End file.
